I'v been meaning to tell you
by xiaoashwind
Summary: The four monks finaly have a vacation! But can Raimundo use this time to tell a certain dragon of fire how he realy feels? Read and find out! RaixKim
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry to everyone who tryed reading this before and all it said was "1". I'm kinda new at the fanfiction writing, and I sorta messed up... okay okay I messed up big time! So, I'm trying again and hopeing it'll work this time. Sorry again for the inconvienence (sp?)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown ( unfortunately... )**

** I'v Been Meaning to Tell You **

**chapter one: Good Morning**

****

Night had fallen over the Xiaolin Temple, and silently, Master Fung steped out onto the Temple grounds to examine the sky. According to the alignment of the stars, there would not be any active shen gong wu for a week. Master Fung smiled up at the stars, knowing that he could now allow his four students to take a well earned vacation. They had fought for the shen gong wu for months now, never realy getting a break or having much free time. The Dragons in training would be most pleased with this news.

" The stars have alined, huh? So where are you going to send them?" asked the small green dragon beside him.

" I was thinking... Rio" the old monk replied, still staring at the stars.

**The Next Morning...**

**Rai's POV**

I had just been rudely awoken by the yellow, big headed and usualy energetic monk friend of mine. I was having the most blissful dream when Omi came in to wake me.

" Raimundo my friend, it is time to be rising and shining. Master Fung has summoned us all to the courtyard for a surprize!" he boomed right in my ear.

" Alright already, just lemme get ready" I mumbled into my pillow, waving my hand in the air lazily to indicate him to go. As he left I flipped off my blanket and rolled of my bed, ( we got beds now, small ones to fit the cramped rooms, but eh, works for me ) and landed on Kimiko's Goo Zombies Game I was playing last night.

" Owwwww..." I whined. " What's this?" I asked to know one in particular, pulling the game out from under me. As soon as my eyes fell upon it, thoughts of my dream started flowing back to me. It was about Kimiko...

** FLASHBACK OF RAI'S DREAM...**

On the beaches of Rio de Janeiro, the waves crashed against the shore, sending water cascading down the ankles of Wind and Fire. The vivid display of a red, orange and pink sunset lit up the horizon. They stood together where the waves washed over the sand, staring out at the breath taking senery over the ocean.

" Wow Raimundo, Rio is such a beautiful place " said the awe struck Kimiko.

" Yeah" he replied simply as he turned to look at her. She also turned to face him, her icey blue eyes gleaming in the ever dimming sunlight.This was his chance to tell her. To let her know how he realy felt. Emerald green eyes met dazzling sky blue as he searched his mind for the right words. Finaly the silence was broken.

" Kimiko, I need to... uh, tell you something " he said as he took her hands into his own.

" Yeah Rai, what is it?" she asked looking up into his deep green eyes.

" Kimiko, I...I..."

" Yes?" They started moving closer, him down to her level and she up to his.

" I... I lo..."

** END OF DREAM FLASHBACK**

**Back to Raimundo's POV**

I started getting a little angry as I remembered how my dream was interupted. ' Of all the dreams Omi had to wake me from, why was it this one? It was so perfect, and he had to cut it short. How he he so awake this early in the morning anyway?' I thought to myself.

Then I just remembered that it was six'o clock and Master Fung and the others were waiting for me. I jumped up off the floor, fixed my bed a little, and grabed my Xiaolin robes. I was late and in a hurry! I sprinted and partly hopped down the hall trying to get my leg through the pants leg of my white pants, and then kept running as I tied my sash around my shirt. Once I got outside, I jumped down some stairs two at a time and then ran past the pillars and towards the courtyard. I flipped and did a back hand spring, landing a little wozzily between Clay and Kimiko.

"Hey, what's up guys? " I asked, trying tocatch my breath.

**Normal POV**

" Morn'in pardner. What took ya so long ta get here?" Clay asked Raimundo in his usual Texian accent.

" I relized I was late and ran out here as fast as I could... well considering I was trying to get dressed in the process " Raimundo replied, still panting a little from his little morning run. He never was much of a morning person...

" That figures. Your look'in more tired than a three legged horse who just ran a marathon". Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi stared at Clay and sweatdropped. He was always using those wierd farm analegies.

" Uh, right. So, sleep well Rai? " Kimiko asked with a sweet smile as she turned to Raimundo. He blushed and nervouslyrubbed the back of his neck. " Yeah Kim, I had a great night's sleep " he said while trying not to let her see his reddening face.

" Are you sure Raimundo? When I went to wake you it seemed as though you had awoken on the opposite side of your sleeping quarters" Omi stated.

" You mean, wrong side of the bed, and no Omi, I did'nt " Raimundo retorted, getting a bit annoyed with Omi's bad usage of slang at the same time he'd brought up his rude wake up call.

" But Raimundo, I do believe that you appeared to be most grumpy this morning " Omi said calmly, closing his eyes and raising his index finger in the air.

" I WAS NOT GRUMPY! " Raimundo yelled nearly sending Omi flying backwards. He then felt a light, delicate hand placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Kimiko's shimmering blue eyes staring into his green ones. With her raven black hair, fare Japanese skin, rosey red lips, fiery personality, and those perfect blue eyes, in his minds eye she was perfect. He wanted to tell her how he felt more than anything, but could never find the right time or way to do so.

" Chill Rai, Omi's just joking " she comforted. Strange, he thought. Usualy she'd yell at him for being harsh to Omi. ' Cool, I'm getting off easy this time ' he thought and smirked.

" Oh, and one more thing " she said, then punched him roughly, but not to badly, in the arm. "Dont mess with the monk so much". He winced and chuckled a bit as he thought ' Yup, there it is. Same old Kim"

He cooled down a little and apologised to Omi just as Master Fung approached them with a cheery smile on his face. Rai stopped to think for a second. ' Wait... he got here after all of us. So that means... I WAS NEVER LATE? Ugh... all that for nothing...'

" Good morning Master Fung " they couresed(sp) while bowing thier heads in respect.

" My young Dragons in training, I have news that I believe each of you will be very pleased to hear". Dojo then popped up on Master Fung's shoulder wearing black sunglasses and holding a bottle of sunscreen. " We're going to Rio! " the dragon exclaimed.

" For another Shen gong wu? " Clay asked as they all lowered thier heads in grief of that being the answer.

" Nope, not this time. This is a vacation! " Dojo responded, now applying sunscreen to his scales. At hearing this, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi's heads shot up in disbelief to face thier Master.

**Okay lets see if this worked this time ( crossing fingers ). I'm getting some help with writing the chapters from Missy Twinkle, and I thank her greatly. And once again, very sorry for the whole "1" thing, to anyone who saw that. I'll try to improve my computer skills in the mean time! Please read and review!**

**-Ash-mei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I am SO happy that first chapter actualy went up right! And thanks so much for the reviews! Oh, and I'v taken down that mess up first page with the "1" on it, as some people had suggested. Alright, well lets see what I can make of chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**I'v Been Meaning to Tell You**

**chapter 2: Trip to Rio**

Master Fung explained to his students that the shen gong wu would be in dormancy for the next week according to the star alignment. During his explaination, each of the dragons in training had excitment boiling under the surface of thier calm faces. They were waiting for him to say it... any second now... Those couple precious words...

" You have the week off "

That was it. They all let out a whoop of joy. Raimundo threw his arms in the air shouting " Yes! Finaly some time off!" Kimiko made a fist and thrust her arm in toward her side with a huge smile dancing on her lips. Omi hopped up and down and ran circles around the others, thanking Master Fung about twenty times so fast that it was hard to understand what he was saying. Clay tipped his hat to Master Fung and let out a quiet " Yes!". " Master Fung then cleared his throat, andthey all turned thier attention back tohim awaiting further instruction.

" Dojo will fly you all to Rio de Janiero. I have made arrangments for you to stay in a comfortable beach house. Once there, you will have the whole week off to do as you please " Master Fung explained to them.

Countless thoughts started racing through Raimundo's mind. ' Yes! I cant believe we have the whole week off! Thank the Lord for this special star alignment thinga whatzit. This is going to be great! A week of fun and relaxation at my favorite beach with Omi, Clay, Dojo and... ' Then the thought hit him with more force than the Fist of Tebigong. ' Kimiko! This is my chance to tell her how I feel about her! Surely there'll be a moment during this vacation where we will be alone and I can tell her... right? ' he thought to himself. Raimundo's conversation with himself was interupted by a hand waving up and down in front of his face.

" Hey Rai, you still in there pardner? " Clay asked as he began knocking on the brunett's head.

Raimundo blinked a few times and knocked the cowboy's hand away. " Yeah yeah " he murmured as he crossed his arms. " Ahem" Master Fung had gotten thier attention and resumed explaining and giving instruction.

" You have ten minutes to gather your belongings and meet Dojo and I at the entrance gate for your departure" he said as his students quickly dispursed to thier rooms.

**10 MINS LATER...**

The four of them gathered at the entrance gate to the Temple, each carrying thier belongings for the week. Raimundo had a lone suitcase with a change of clothes, toothbrush and a radio in it in one hand, with a surf board in the other. Clay brought clothes, a toothbrush yata yata... and some wood and a wittling knife ( and his hat of coarse ). Kimiko had so many suitcases that it was a wonder how she could lift them all up, or get them through her bedroom door! Omi basicaly just brought out some clean robes, the common essentials, and a hat to protect his big bald head from the sun.

Each of them loaded thier stuff onto the 40-foot Dojo. Kimiko needed help with her luggage, and Raimundo would'nt hesitate. If he was to tell her during this vacation, he wanted there to be a perfect line of happyness between them first.

" Jeeze girl, did you toss your whole closet in here or what?" he asked sarcasticaly while lifting the heavy loads onto the dragon and wiping his brow. That earned him an elbowed arm and a slight glare and little smile from her.

" Well uh... you can never be to over packed for a vacation " Kimiko replied helping him with the last case.

" All aboard the Dojo express " the dragon announced. They all climbed on, Omi in front, Clay behind him, and Raimundowith Kimiko in the back with the luggage. They waved good bye to Master Fung and flew out over the clouds on Dojo.

The ride to Rio was pretty quiet, aside from the occational " are we there yet?" Raimundo looked over his shoulder and to his surprise, Kimiko's eyes seemed to be fixed on him. She quickly flicked her eyes in another direction and went a little red in the face when he turned around to face her. ' Hm thats wierd... Was she stareing at me? Does she mabey... like me too? ' he thought hopefully as he turned to face forward again. In a few hours the group decended onto the beautiful beaches of Rio de Janeiro.

Thier eyes fell upon the breath-taking landscape around them. The interminable golden beach was hit by the swift ocean waves. The blazing sunbeams danced across the waters surface, making it shimmer and sparkle with each graceful movement. A few rock formations could be seen in the distance, one in particular. It was like a platform, sitting on the edge of the shore where the water hit the sand. It was all so amazing. The rock cliffs secluded this part of the beach from the rest. It was totaly untouched, and it was all thier's.

They spotted the beach house that Master Fung had reserved for them, notified by the sign that read " RESERVED FOR THE XIAOLIN MONKS ". " Good 'ole Master Fung " said Clay as they dashed to the door with thier luggage. All eccept Raimundo.

He stood there as he heard " I call the room with the view!" and " no way, it's mine!" grow fainter while looked out over the glisening ocean. He closed his eyes and took a deep refreshing breath while a gentle breeze ruffled his hair.

" It's good to be back " he smiled. " This will be perfect " he whispered to the ocean air.

" Raimundo! "

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the door. Kimiko poked her head out and called to him across the shore.

" Come on Rai. Are you coming in or what? " she called to him. His eyes half closed and he gave her a quick smirk.

" Yeah I'll be there in a sec" he called back. Kimiko smiled and turned a bit pink in the face before going back inside, but Rai did'nt notice. He took one last look over the ocean before heading in.

" I'll find the right moment, and I will tell her " and with that he made his way to the beach house to claim one of the nicer rooms, only to find that Omi had taken the best one for himself.

" Aww man! Omi! "

" Sorry Raimundo, you sleep, you are defeated " Omi chimed. Rai sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Snooze ya lose... "

" That too! "

**Welp, theres the second chapter then! Then next one is going to have a song in it, so it might be a little longer than this. It's pretty much about Kimiko realising how she feels towards... Ah! What am I saying! I cant tell you yet! You'll have to read to find out! Oh, and please R&R! Ash out!**

**-Ash-mei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I dont have much to say this time, so here we go... HAHA! PUDDING CUPS IN AN ELEVATOR! ... sorry, okay for real this time... **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I dont own Xiaolin Showdown! Oh, and I dont own " Whatever you do, dont!" by Shania Twain either. **

**I'v Been Meaning to Tell You**

**chapter: I Know for Sure Now**

The next day at the beach was just as bright and beautiful as the day they arrived. Each of the Dragons in training had taken the first day to choose and situate rooms ( with great difficulty from Rai constantly complaining about getting the last room ) and set up the small house for the week. It was now the early morning of the second day, and Raimundo layed on his bed facing the ceiling with his hands tucked behind his head.

" Okay its only the second day. What can I do today to get her attention? " he thought aloud to himself.

" Raimundo! Hey, what'cha doin in there?" Dojo suddenly asked from outsideRai's closed door. Raimundo was so surprised that he jumped and fell off the side of the bed with a thud.

" Hey, are you okay in there Raimundo?"

" Owww... Uh, oh yeah yeah! Fine, no problemo! "

" Okay, we'll all be outside then " the dragon said and crawled down the hall.

Rai sat up off the floor rubbing the back of his head, then rested it on his arms on the side of the bed as he thought hard. He needed to think of something to get Kimiko's attention today. Then an idea clicked in his mind as his gaze now focused on his surf board laying against the wall next to his desk. He smiled his cocky grin.

" Heh, perfect "

**OUTSIDE ON THE BEACH...**

Raimundo stepped outside in his swim trunks and surf board in hand. It helped calm his nerves a bit once the warm sunbeams welcomed him outside. He was extreamly nervous about confessing his love to Kimiko, who would'nt be, but he knew that he had to do it or he would never have a chance.

He made his way onto the sand and saw Clay and Omi tossing a frisbee back and forth. Omi however, did not notice Raimundo just as he threw the frisbee with great force in his excitment.

" Rai! Heads up, er, down pardner!" Clay yelled.

" Woah!" Raimundo just barely managed to say as he dove head first into the sand. He narrowly escaped getting the hair sheered off his head from the flying disk. He stood up with clenched fists down at his sides. He spit out a mouthful of sand and a line of steam arose from the mound of sand on top of his head from his boiling anger.

" Omi..." he growled.

" Heheh... I am most sorry my very kind, and forgiving friend " he said with a nervous smile. " I did not see you standing there " he finished as he shut his eyes tight with a sweatdrop on his head. Raimundo sighed, trying to let his anger fade.

" Whatever, it's okay. Has anyone seen Kimiko?" he asked as his eyes seached left and right. Dojo poked his head out from under Omi's sun hat laying on the sand. " Yeah, she's over there on herfold up beach chair " the dragon said, pointing a bit off in the distance.

Raimundo turned in that direction and in an instant his heart sped up ten fold. His eyes fell upon Kimikoin her beach chair facing the ocean while listening to her ipod. She had dyed her hair the same color blue as her eyes, putting into a high ponytail with lighter blue bits of hair hanging down to frame her face. Her bathing suit was also blue with a Hawiian flower on thetop and bottompieces of the two piece. Raimundo did'nt notice that he was dazed with a huge goofy grin on his face. Once again he was brought back to reality by Clay's waving hand in his face.

" Rai, what'n tarnation are you stare'n at? Have you been in the sun a little to long there pardner?"

" No no I'm fine, realy. Listen, I'm gonna go surf for a while, so see you guys later " Raimundo said quickly, then ran into the water with his surf board. He paddled out to catch the perfect wave that would carry him right past Kimiko. It was time to put plan " impress Kimiko " to work...

**KIMIKO'S POV**

This vacation is so great! I mean, last time we were in Rio we were breaking our backs looking for the shen gong wu. Now we can just kick back and relax. I can finaly have some time off for myself.

_and Raimundo..._

Aye, that thought in the back of my mind just keeps nagging me. But why? Do I care about Rai like that? No way... right? I sighed and leaned farther back in my chair. I just cant reason with myself if I realy like him that way. I mean, so what if I become mezmorized when I look into his stunning green eyes. So what if he has that cool brown spikey hair and flawlessly tanned Brazilian skin. So what if my heart rate speeds up every time I see him smile. And so what if I always laugh at his funny jokes and feel comforted by his kind personality. Ugh... to much thinking...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of fresh ocean air. The song on my ipod switched to "Whateveryou do, dont! " and I thought for a second how much this song related to me and my Raimundo desicion. Then it began.

_Deep in Denialville Try'n fight the way I feel I go jello when you smile I start blushen- my head rushen If you stand to close to me I might melt down from the heat Ya look my way one more time, I'm gonna go out of my mind! Whatever you do..._

I opened my eyes and saw the most perfect sight. Raimundo was surfing a giant wave like a pro. The impressive sunlight lit up his features as his tanned skin was whipped with water droplets. I smiled and kept watching him go by as the song went on.

_Dont even think about it! Dont go and get me started! Dont you dare drive me crazy! Dont do that to me baby!_

_You stop me in my tracks My heart pumpin to the max I'm such a sucker for your eyes They permanently paralyze What ever you do..._

Even through the distance I saw his deep emerald eyes turn my way. They gleamed in the sun with such intensity that it left me breathless.It was like time stood still as he flashed his brilliant smile.

_Dont even think about it! Dont go and get me started! Dont you dare drive me crazy! Dont do that to me baby!_

_You got my heart under attack You give me shivers down my back D'ya have to walk the way you do? I get weak just watchen you Whatever you do..._

I started to relise that the words of the song were the same as my thoughts about Rai. Every lyric echoed what I saw in him. It was like the **song** was telling me the right thing to do. Huh, and at the perfect time too. Wierd. Well anyway, what I'v been feeling for all this time... I think I understand it now.

_Dont even think about it! Dont go and get me started! Dont you dare drive me crazy! Dont do that to me baby!_

_Dont do that... dont do that_

As the song ended, Rai came out of the water with the surf board under his arm. He started walking a little, then stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder at me. A bit of wet hair fell over his eye as he smiled that warm, sincer smile of his. The one that I dont realy see to often.

I watched as he started to walk back to the others and sighed quietly to myself. I looked back out to the ocean, then back to Raimundo's retreating form. I was ready to listen to what my heart was telling me. I have accepted the truth.

"I do love him ". I closed my eyes, took and deep, cleansing breath, and smiled.

" I just hope he feels the same "

**Whew, well that was alot of typing. Sorry for the fluffyness in this chapter, but ya know it is a romancey RaiKim story! Next chapter will be a bit funnier, so if you want me to continue please R&R! Thanks! Now I'm gonna go see if what my friend said was true that if I jump out the window I'll fly. See ya!**

**- Ash-mei**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter, despite all the romanticalness ( one of my made up words ). Thanks for the reviews! Okay, well I'm gonna try to make this chapter a little more of a funny one, and you'll see that Rai's cunning plans dont always work as great as he thinks. Okay here goes!**

**Disclaimer: The half crazy person at the computer typing this right now does not own Xiaolin Showdown whatsoever! **

**I'v Been Meaning to Tell You**

**chapter 4: Constant Interuptions**

It was 10:00 the next morning when Raimundo woke up. He would have slept in later, but there was just to much going through his mind. After he got dressed he dropped onto his wheeled desk chair and launched off the wall with a kick, making the chair roll over to his desk in the corner. He was saticefied with how yesterday's surfboard performance went. Today Raimundo was planning to actualy tell her. The only problem with that was... he could'nt think of a way to do it!

About 15 minutes later, the floor around Rai's desk was almost no longer visible. It was littered with crumpled paper and was being added to every passing minute. Raimundo rested his head in one hand while his elbow rested on the desk. He stopped his pencil mid-sentence and let his forehead fall on the desk with a thud.

" Why cant I think of just one good way to do this? " he sighed, slightly moving his head to rest his chin on the desk.

" Raimundo! Come my friend, it is a beautiful day! Let us make the best of it! " Omi called appearing in the doorway to Rai's room. Rai lifted his head and said " Yeah I know, I'm coming".

Omi walked out of the room and Raimundo tryed to kick him self off the wall to make the chair slide again. As it wheeled him across the room one of his shirts got stuck in the wheel, causing it to stop suddenly and make him go flying and crash into the ground in front of his window.

" Ouch " he said dulley as he layed there on the floor. He then picked himself up and leaned one arm against the wall and looked outside the window to see Kimiko and Clay setting up a grill to get ready for lunch.

" Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko said as her hands made contact to the grill and got it to light. The fire started up and Clay threw some hamburger patties on it.

" Thanks pardner " he said tipping his hat to Kimiko.

" No problem " she replied, then turned to see Raimundo in the window. She smiled and shyly waved to him and he did the same. After a few seconds Kimiko noticed that she was stareing and quickly turned away to return to setting up lunch.

Raimundo walked over to the door to his room and grabbed the knob. He turned his head to see the pile of papers with his bad approach plans written on them.

" Today's the day. I'll just have to wing it" he said before leaving his room.

**OUTSIDE...**

Raimundo stepped outside in his regular tic-tac colored shirt with the green and orange sleeves and cream colored cargo pants. He spotted Clay flipping the burgers on the grill andwearing an apron that said " Loves to cook Texas style ". Dojo was stuffing his face with the food on the picnic table, and Omi's face was turning blue as he unsuccesfully tried to blow up a beach ball. He chuckled a little and rolled his eyes a bit, bringing who he was looking for into view.

Kimiko was off in the distance sitting on her beach chair reading a magazine. A palm tree cast a small shadow over her, but in the light you could see a pink and blue two piece bathing suit. She dyed her hair brown with a pink steak along the side all put in a ponytail, letting the hair in front go across her forehead like Katnappe's does.

" Okay, here goes. Simple and easy ". Rai began to walk towards her. In his mind he was ready, but his legs disagreed. He stopped mid-stride, now starting to re-think his approach.

" Mabey I should try this with some style " he reasoned with himself.

He looked up at the palm tree who'sfaint shadow overcast Kimiko. He thought for a second, then his face lit up with the perfect ( or not so perfect... ) idea. He would silently climb up the tree and onto the branch that hung in the air next to Kimiko's chair. Then he would make a dramatic entrance by using his Wind element to help him swoop down beside her.

" Well here goes everything "

Raimundo began moving behind objects on the way to the tree so fast that he was just a white, green and orange flash. He hid from rock to rock, palm tree to palm tree until he was behind the tree that Kimiko was under. He climbed up the tree very stelthily, and slowly inched his way onto the branch that hung over the spot next to Kimiko.

Kimiko sighed and whispered " I wonder what Rai's doing right now ", before pulling her sunglasses over her eyes and leaning back in her chair. Raimundo did'nt hear her though, due to the sound of his heart pounding and the racing thoughts echoing through his mind. He was so nervous. This was the moment of truth. Or so he thought...

Just as he was about to drop from the branch, Dojo slithered over toKimiko's side and said lunch was ready. Raimundo quicklyflailed his arms around a little a grabbedback onto the branchbefore he fell off. Hewas now clinging to the branch upside down as Kimiko ran off with Dojo. He glared after them as they left, but mostly Dojo.

" Nice timing Dojo, not " he growled while trying to climb back over the branch. Then he froze and his eyes shrank as he heard the branch start making a snapping noise.

" Uh oh... uhhh hey tree I'll make a deal with ya! Please dont break, and I'll put in a good word for ya with the lumber factories! Eh eh? "

" kkkkkkkkkk... kkkk... kkkk... "

" Oh boy... "

" Kkkkkkk... SNAP! "

" Aaaaaggghhhhhhh! Ooof! "

The branch broke and Raimundo fell head first into Kimko's beach chair. He broke right through the bottom of it with a huge crash, getting a mouthful of sand, andto top it all offthe chair snapped closed on him! All that could be seen of him were his arms and legs hanging limply in the air until he toppled over onto the sand.

" Owww... " he squeaked in a weak voice while his eyes were replaced with swirling green orbs of pure pain.

" Raimundo! It's time fer lunch, come'n get it! " Clay called across the beach.

" Comeing... " Rai said very woozily, trying to stand up straight and tossing the destroyed beach chair behind a boulder. Mabey he'd have better luck at his next attempt...

He staggered half way across the beach before he could walk the last half normaly again. When he arrived at the table to get his lunch, he was greeted with some stares and surprised faces.

" Rai, what in the world happened to you? " Kimiko asked when she saw him walk up to the table.

Rai stopped and looked himself over, and relised that he did look like he'd been dragged under a truck. His hair was a mess and looked like it had somesand in it, he had some little scratch and dirt patches on his face and arms, and his shirt was slightly torn in some places. Raimundo looked back up to his friends awaiting faces and blinked a few times.

" Uh... just playing in the sand? " he replied, not so convincingly, as he raised his hands up in a shrug and sand poured out of his sleeves. " Heheh... "

The others just shrugged it off and went on with eating their lunch. Raimundo took this oppertunity to let the whole situation slide, so he did and took a seat next to Kimiko. He was already thinkingof getting back to trying to tell her tomarrow... right after he found some ointment and an asprin... ouch...

**And there ya go! Chapter four done! Well it was kinda pointless, but I tryed to get some humor going there. The next chapter will be similar to this one, but then it's right back to all the sweet RaiKim goodness. BTW there'll be 6 chapters for this story, and a 7th as a little alternate ending. Okay last time I left I tryed flying out the window, and today my next daring feat will be... Going into the woods to feed a wild bear! Yeah! Well here I go! See ya!**

**-Ash-mei**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, well I'm gonna try following Argles-Chan's advice and watch my spelling and grammer in this chapter. And sorry I only have the story set out for 6 chapters. I would make it more, but I honestly cant think of a way to make it longer and still make it sound good. I'll try to think of something, but I doubt that decision will change. Okay, well enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Okay I'm sick of saying the disclaimer so I'm gonna drag Raimundo in here to say it this time. **

**Rai: What the? Where am I? **

**Me: That's not important right now. Just do everyone a big favor and tell them that I dont own the show your in.**

**Rai: Uhhh... but-**

**Me: JUST SAY IT!**

**Rai: Aye, alright alright! This crazy person here- uh name?**

**Me: Ash, and I AM NOT CRAZY! Well, maybe a little...**

**Rai: Riiiight... Well, Ash does'nt own Xiaolin Showdown. There, happy now?**

**Me: Yes, very much, thanks. You can go now.**

**Rai: But I just-**

**Me: GO!**

**Rai: Sheesh alright alright fine. I'm outa here. Oh, enjoy this crazy person's story.**

**Me: Yeah! Hey wait a second... Hey! Raimundo!**

**I'v Been Meaning to Tell You**

**chapter 5: Still No Luck... and a Demon Frisbee**

It was now the next day after the whole beach chair incident. It was late in the morning when Raimundo was walking past the kitchen, but quickly stopped and pinned his back to the wall next to the entrance. He peered inside and saw Kimiko and Clay.

" So Kimiko, what'a ya reckon your gonna do today?"

" I'm not sure actually. I might go for a swim later, since I dont know where my beach chair is. It's so wierd, because I left it on the beach under the tree yesterday, but when I went to get it it was gone." Raimundo sweatdropped and winced ; thinking of his painful recent experience, and the painful experience he'd have if Kimiko found out.

" Yeah, Rai always said theres no better place to be swimm'in er surf'in than Rio. I bet he's real happy to be back in his home town for some relax'in." Clay stated.

" Yeah thats true." she replied.

' Oh yeah I'm so relaxed. Being nervous to death and having approach plans literaly blow up in my face is the ideal vacation!' Raimundo thought as he headed in the other direction to his room.

" Kim did say she was going swimmimg. Hm, maybe I can use that to my advantage. It just needs to be us two though. No Clay, Dojo or- "

" Raimundo? "

Rai nearly sprung up to the cieling in surprise when he heard a voice behind him. He spun around and saw the curious face of the yellow headed monk.

" Jeeze Omi, dont sneak up on me like that!" Raimundo said throwing his arms up in the air.

" I am sorry Raimundo. I was just wondering what you were doing. What was that you said about Kimiko swimming?" Omi asked while raising his hands a bit in front of him and taking a few steps back. Raimundo became lost for words as he searched his thoughts for an answer to his question. Then he calmed down when he relised this was Omi he was talking to here. This would be easy.

" Well I was just saying she looks hot when she's swimming, thats all." Raimundo said with a sly expression on his face. He knew Omi would'nt get it.

" But, would'nt she want to become cold by going into the water if she was hot? Why would she be hot if she is swimming?" he asked completely confused.

" Nevermind Omi, forget I said anything." Rai said, thinking he'dwon and that was the end of this discussion.

" May I tell Kimiko that you believe she is hot while she swims?"

" No no! Dont tell her that! " Raimundo said quickly, now becoming a little more frantic thinking that Omi would tell her that.

" Why not?"

" Uh... uh, wellIgottagotomyroomnowtofinishupsomestufforwhateversobye!" ( well I gotta go to my room now to finish up some stuff or whatever so bye! ) Rai said to quickly to understand then bolted around the corner. A dumbstruck Omi just stood there bewildered.

" I wonder what is consuming him? "

" Thats EATING HIM Omi!" Rai's voice rang out from in side his room in the hall around the corner.

" That too!"

**A WHILE LATER OUTSIDE**

Raimundo walked along the beach in just his swim trunks. It was a perfect day ; not a trace of wind, just pure sunshine. He stopped walking when he saw Kimiko out in the water. She was so graceful out there, and as she shook her head and her hair whipped the water dropplets onto the waves, it was like time had slowed down. Even through the distance he could see her eyes, bluer than the ocean and clear sky, and hear her heartwarming laugh.

It took Raimundo a second to snap out of his trance and continue walking. 'Okay, this is it. I cant believe I'm finaly going to tell her.' he thought as he got closer and closer. With each step the sound of his rapidly beating heart grew louder until it was all he could hear, and then...

" Raimundo look out!"

He turned and tried to jump over the out of control frisbee that was hurdling towards his legs, but was to late. It hit his ankle while he was suspended in mid-air and sent him flying into the sand yet again. This was the second time the uncoordinated killer demon frisbee was out to get him, and the third time he got a taste of the beach.

"Ugh I think the beach is begging to be eaten this week. Or is it just me?" he asked sarcasticly to know one, then looking up a little to the sky. " Someone up there must realy hate me." Rai stood up and spat out the sand while also dusting it off his musculartorso and out of his hair. Omi ran up to him and began his apologies.

" I am mooost sorry Raimundo. It seems I am not very skilled at throwing the flying disk accurately. Are you injured? "

Raimundo turned his head back to Kimiko and hisheart sank. She was now accompanied by Clay and Dojo, and just seeing this made his heart ache worse than his ankle was.

" No I'm fine." Rai replied, still watching the other three out in the water.

" Hey Raimundo! Omi! Come on in, the waters great!" Dojo called before diving off Clay's hat.

" Yeah come on Omi! Rai you too! Dont let us hog all the fun! " Kimiko called out to them also.

Rai smiled when he saw Kimiko turn around and smile at him. He and Omi raced into the water and they spent pretty much the rest of the day swimming.Although, as long as Clay, Omi and Dojo were around, Raimundo could never get the chance to tell her that day. But he was'nt ready to give up just yet, no way. He was gonna tell her during that vacation if it was the last thing he did, no matter how many times his ideas failed! And even despite his new fobia, niether would that demon frisbee!

**Okay, now I need some help. I dont want to end this with only 6 chapters, so time for some suggestions. Alright if anyone can think of something Rai can try to do to be alone with her to tell her for the next day, plus something that happens that'll ruin that moment, could you tell me? I'm starting to run out of beach themed ideas here. I'd realy appreciate some suggestions! Please R&R!**

**- ( a desperate authoress in need of ideas ) Ash-mei**

**P.S.- sorry this was so short**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm gonna** **give this a shot. I've been given some good ideas from the readers of my story, and I'm gonna try to work with one a little to see what I can make of it. Thanks Missy Twinkle for your idea! And also, thanks to Shoku Warrior, Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon, and MaurderEmpress83 for your suggestions. I appreciate the help! Oh, and I think this'll be the longest chapter, so get some popcorn.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown! I'v told you already! Dont make me get Raimundo back in here!**

**I'v Been Meaning to Tell You**

**chapter 6: More Mishaps... and Run Away Boats**

" So whata ya'll reckon we should do today?" Clay asked while sat at the picnic table with the others around him. Everyone rested thier heads in thier hands and leant on the table as they tried to think of something to do for the day. Well, Raimundo knew exactly what he wanted to do today. Tell Kimiko he loved her, but as of now that was going to have to wait. Then Omi perked up.

" I know! We can practice throwing the flying disk and-"

" NO! Not again! " Raimundo quickly stood up and shouted, reciving some questioning looks from his friends.

" Uh, Rai? Are you okay? " Kimiko asked as she placed a hand on Rai's shoulder. He looked at her, then glanced at her hand on his shoulder and he instantly knew he was blushing.

" Uh... um, yeah sorry. I just have'nt been getting along with frisbees so great for a while." He said sitting down and trying to shrug the whole situationoff.

" But Raimundo, how can you not be getting along with a frisbee? Is it not an inanimate object? " Omi asked. Raimundo gave him a disgruntled look for asking such a dumb question. He of all people should know why he was having a frisbee phobia.

" Hey I know, did anyone ever look in the shed to the house when we got here? " Dojo asked changing the subject.

" You think there would be something in there for us to use?" Kimiko asked.

" I doubt it, but lets check anyway. Worth a shot." the dragon responded as the group got up from the table and started for the shed. Once they were standing at the sliding doors, Clay opened them one at a time and everyone gasped.

" Whoo Wee! "

" No way!"

" Oh my gosh!"

" My eyes decive me! "

" Wow!"

There in the middle of the darkened shed surrounded by some ply-wood, a few broken surf boards, and some used scuba equipment with missing parts, was a nicely crafted motor boat. It looked like it was in fine condition, still very useable, unlike the other junk in the shed. It was a good size and looked like it could carry all of them out on the water at once without to much of a problem. And it's design was'nt to bad either; white on top and inside with a smooth slanted glass screen, and blue on the bottom with wave designs all around the bottom half.

" Think this was one of the perks Master Fung set up for our vacation?" Raimundo asked, still stareing at the boat and taking in all it's features.

" Do you think we're allowed to use it?" Kimiko asked to anyone who was willing to answer.

" Who cares if we're allowed! I mean, we ARE the only ones on this side of the beach, and the house has been rented to us, right? Check the gas Clay." Raimundo said, earning him another light punch on the arm from Kimiko about the " who cares if we're allowed" part. He just snickered a little and smiled at her, and she smiled back. He wanted to tell her right here and now so desprately bad, but he knew that could'nt be done right now with Omi, Clay and Dojo here.

" Well the tank is a little bellow full, but theres an extra tank here under the bench in the boat. Any one know how'da drive a motor boat?" Clay asked. Raimundo stepped forward.

" I've driven one here a few timeswhen I was younger. I'm sure this'll be no problemo." he stated as he took a look at the controls on the steering wheel. Suddenly they all turned as they saw Omi emerge from under a pile of ply-wood with a small board of some sortin his hands.

" Ooo what is this most interesting object? A shield? " he asked curiously, holding it up in front of him to prove his theory.

" No Omi thats called a knee board. You use it to ride on top of the water while the boat pulls you." Kimiko explained.

" Oh what a wonderous device! Although, I can already propel myself through the water using my Water element. Anything that has a similar power to my greatness must be very respected and appreciated." Omi bragged on and on and finished with a big smile. Everyone else just rolled thier eyes at the little monk's arrogence.

" Hey I found the tow cord for it in here! Anyone up for a little body boarding?" Dojo announced as he poked his head out of the boat with the thick cord in his hand. Everyone quickly agreed and began moving the boat out to the water. Training at the Temple realy builds your strength, so they did'nt have much trouble lifting the boat up. Once the boat was in the air and being brought to the water, Raimundo noticed Kimiko was across from him under the boat. He looked at her and she caught his gaze.

" Hi." he said smirking.

" Hi." she said back and then giggled just a bit.

' Okay good start Raimundo, keep it up. Mabey this'll be the day.' he thought to himself as they reached the water and brought the boat out far enough from the sand. Omi and Raimundo were already in thier swim trunks, so Rai stayed with the boat while Clay and Kimiko went to change and Omi went back to the shed to find life jackets. When the three returned they were ready to go. Omi had only found three life jackets, but he offered to go without one, saying he could handle himself in the water.

" Hey you com'in little pardner?" Claycalled toDojo who was still waiting on the beach.

" Nah on second thought go without me. I'm gonna wait here and work on my tan." the dragon called back as he made himself comfy on the sand. The warriors took that as thier signal to start up the boat and get going. Raimundo reviewed the boats controls to Clay so they could switch off every now and then to take turns relaxing. Rai started up the boat first and it began running and in a few seconds they were speeding through the water towards the ocean.

After they'd gotten farther out, Clay offered to take the wheel and Raimundo went to the back of the boat with Kimiko. Omi was hopping to every side of the boat to admire each view, but was having dificulty to stay standing when he switched spots and kept falling. Raimundo sat on the opposite side of the bench in the back with Kimiko and kept glancing at her every few seconds. He smiled at her cheerful yells of joy from the rushing speed of the boat and from watching her black hair blow fiercly in it's ponytail. Then he noticed that this could be a good time. Clay and Omi probably would'nt hear over the sound of the motor, so just mabey...

" Hey Kim?"

" Yeah?" she answered a little loud but with a smile. They were right in front of the motor so they needed to speak loudly.

" I'v been wanting to tell you something for a while now, so here goes... Kim, I realy like you alot an-"

" What? Rai I cant hear you over the motor! Say that again please!" she said trying to be loud enough for him to hear.

" I said-"

" Okay pardners lets stop here and start the board'in!" Clay yelled and interupted Raimundo as the boat started slowing down and the motor became quieter. Raimundo looked away from Kimiko and sighed just a bit for onlyhim to hear. Kimiko slid closer to him and tryed to look around at him.

" So what did you want to say Rai?" she asked as he turned backaround to face her. She lent back a little and waited for an answer with a calm look on her face, even though being in the boat next to Raimundo like this was making her stomach do backflips. She thought she saw disapointment in his emerald eyes, although it was'nt evident on his face, but she was'nt completely sure. Then he smiled.

" Nothing, I'll tell ya later." he said, trying to hide his disapointment and strong urge to strangle Clay right then. " So what's the plan Clay?" he turned to him and asked.

" You wanna go first?" his cowboy friend asked.

" Me? On the board? Yeah sure no prob! I'v done this hundreds of times! Ya know, I used to be well known around here for knee boarding." he said in a suave tone, trying to get Kimiko's attention with it. Even though he was totaly lying... He'd never been on a knee board in his life! But he thought it could'nt possibly be to different from paddling out on a surf board, right?

" Okay great, I'll hook up the cord." Kimiko said as she retrieved the cord from under the bench and proceeded to attach it to the back of the boat. Omi handed him the board and confidence was taking over. He was'ntthe least bitworried about this. Kimiko tossed the hand bar into the water and let it drift off, and Raimundo began climbing into the water and onto the board. The unfamiliar feeling of the small board made it difficult to balance at first, but he over came it and swam out to the bar.

" Are you ready my friend?" Omi cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to Raimundo. Rai got a hold of the handle bar and steadied himself on the board. He gave a thumbs up and saw that Omi had told Clay to start the boat again.

Suddenly all his confidence vanished and he began to feel very nervous. He tried to keep on a determined face. The boat was starting to move and there was no stopping now. The rope was straightening out faster and faster until the front of the board lifted up and started moving realy fast, carrying him with it. He started out by yelling from the sudden speed and thepulling on his arms from holding onto the rope. The small waves made the board lift out of the water and come down hard each time they went under him. It was a wonder he did'nt get pulled ahead while the board got left behind each time he got jumped in the air. Up in the boat Kimiko and Omi were cheering him on.

" Yeah go Rai! Whew Hoo!" Kim yelled in his direction. " Is'nt he good at this Omi?"

" Yes he appears to be most skilled at riding atop the water board! But why is he yelling so much?" Omi stopped and watched as Raimundo continued to yell more and more as the waves kept making him bounce in the air.

" He must just be having so much fun." She shrugged and went back to cheering.

Back with Raimundo things were getting a little easier. He was starting to get the hang of how the waves came and lifted him and how he needed to move his legs on the board to keep himself on it. He was actualy begining to enjoy himself. Until he saw something coming his way right at the wrong moment... A bigger and faster wave going right towards where he was headed.

" Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" he blabbered as he desperately tried to get the board to move to the side so he would miss it but it was no use. His run of luck was about to come to an end... again...

" I knew it was to good to be true..." he sighed as he braced for impact, with a face that said " why me?" Seconds later the board flew right off the wave, higher than all the other waves had taken him, and the board fell out from under him. He held onto the rope for dear life and crashed into the water as he was dragged under by the rope.

Kimiko and Omi gasped and yelled for Clay to stop the boat, but he could'nt hear them over the motor.

" What? I cant hear you!"

" Stop the boat!" they repeated together, Clay still did'nt catch it clearly.

" WHAT?" Omi then zipped over to the controls to tell Clay, but lost his balance from the moving boat againand hit a lever that put it into overdrive. Kimiko was nearly thrown backwards from the force, and Omi went flying but she grabbed him right before he was out of her reach.

" ClaySTOP THE BOAT!" she yelled much louder than before.

" I cant! The lever is stuck!" he yelled back as he tried to pull the broken lever back the other way with no luck. Kimiko looked behind her, praying that Raimundo was'nt still under the water. She still could'nt see him, until something happened that made her mouth drop. Raimundo came bursting up out of the water still holding onto the rope and gasping for air.

" Raimundo!" she called.

Rai was dazed and dizzy when he hit the surface, but he held on for all he was worth. The sudden jolt pulled him out of the water and he was now being pulled through the air at top speed. The wind was whipping his face hard, but he tryed to pull the handle bar to his chest with all his remaining strength. His body began to lean back and in a second he was snapped into a water skiing position!

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he was towed through the water. Each time a wave came to his feet he had to hop from foot to foot to keep his position. One of his hands slipped too, and he was stuck on one foot with one hand until he could fight the wind speed to get his hand back to the bar.

" Woooooowwwweeeeyyyyyyyyaaaaaa!"

" Raimundo hold on!" Omi yelled from the boat. Kimiko watched from Raimundo to Clay with a very worried expression. She did'nt want Rai to get hurt out there, or worse.

" Clay come on! Keep it up!" she encouraged him to keep trying to direct them back to the beach.

" I'm try'in!"

Raimundo was still flailing from hand to hand and leg to leg trying to dodge waves when he saw the beach come into view. At this speed, they were getting closer very quickly, and he did'nt exactly have the control over his limbs to let go of the handle bar.

" Brace yourselves! We're gonna crash!" Clay turned and yelled to the passengers in the back. Kimiko and Omi's eyes grew five times bigger when they were seconds from impact.

" Oh boy..."

And with that, the boat rocketed onto the sand, just after Kimiko, Omi and Clay dived out into the shallow water. Dojo heard a big rumbling noise from his comfortable spot on the sand and opened his eyes, just to see the tip of the boat skid to a stopwith a light tapto the tip of his nose. Hebriefly looked at the warriors in the water, then back at the boat in his face, then fainted.The otherslooked behind them and... Raimundo was still going the same speed heading right for the boat!

Raimundo felt a wierd tugg on the rope and looked straight ahead.

" What the? Oh NO! Ahhhhhhhh!" he said right as he was launched into the air from the speed he'd created. He soared right over the crashed boat and kept on going, heading for none other then the open shed door. Before his date with intimate pain, he looked up to the sky with a dull look on his face.

" Bring it on..."

The other three watched him fly over the boat, but they winced and looked away when they heard the loud crash of metal and wood and then silence.

" Raimundo!" they all shouted and ran into the shed. They heard the sound of one more piece of wood hit the floor where there was a pile of the junk they had seen before, only now more items were added to a big pile. A shakey looking hand could be seen reaching out of the debrie, and a faint moan could be heard too. They quickly dropped to thier knees to unbury thier friend. When they uncovered him, he was making woozy noises and had green swirls for eyes. Kimiko put his arm around her neck and supported him to stand up.

" Ha ha, sorry mommy but the monkey stole the coconut from the cookie jar, ha ha ha." he said.

" Uh, right. I think it's time for Rai to be getting to bed." Clay suggested.

" Good idea. He'll be fine tomarrow after a little rest." Kimiko said as she tried to help him walk by supporting him. She tried not to let the others see her smile. True, she was worried about Raimundo and if he'd be okay, but she was just happy to be the one supporting him to stand up like that. **( If ya get what I mean here...) **So they took him to his room and layed him down to rest after putting a little bandage on his head for a small wound. Clay and Omi soon left, but Kimiko stayed for a bit longer, just watching over him. She smiled and leant down to kiss him on the cheek before standing up.

" Feel better Rai. See you tomarrow." and with that she left the Dragon of the Wind to rest peacefully.

When Kimiko was back outside she saw Clay, Omi and the still fainted Dojo just stareing at the boat. Well, except Dojo. She walked beside them and also looked at the damage.

" So he'll be fine by tomarrow then?" Clay asked.

" Yeah most likely he'll be okay." She replied, not taking her gaze off the beached boat.

" So... does this mean we will no longer be going out on the boat?" Kimiko and Clay shot Omi a look and he got the message right away.

" Right. No more boat."

**Okay well thatwas my random, non-planned chapter. It was a little messed up in some places, but I tried my best without it prewritten out. Hope you liked! Oh, and I do have the end already planned, so tell me if you'd like another chapter before the end chapter to get things going a bit to lead up to the end. Did that make sense? I think so... Well if anyone has any suggestions let me know! Please R&R!**

**-Ash-mei**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I have'nt updated for so long! I had camp all last week and then a weekend camping trip, so I'v been a little preoccupied. I'm so glad I can finaly type again! Alright, here we go...**

**Disclaimer: Ash ( that would be me!) does not Xiaolin Showdown**

**I'v Been Meaning to Tell You**

**chapter 7: Kitchen Madness**

_The sun was beating down hard on thegolden sandybeaches of Rio, where Raimundo walked along theshore where the water washed the sand away. The boy's footsteps in the sand stopped just behind himas he stopped walkingand stood looking across the beach. He smiled and his emraldeyes lit up with joy when he spotted a girl in a flowing light blue summer dress and a white flower tucked into her long black hair, standing across the beach from him._

_"Kimiko!"_

_"Rai!"_

_She began to run to him with arms open, her dress and raven locksflowing behind her as she went. A cheery smile lit up her face and her sky blue eyes glistened in the sun as she came closer to him. He also began running to her, his heart thumping harder and breath growing shorter as he awaited the embrace of her arms around him. They were meer yards away from each other when suddenly something erupted out of the sand between them and Raimundo skidded to a stop. There standing covered in sand with their backs turned to him was Omi, Clay and Dojo on Clay's shoulder._

_" Alright thats it! What gives guys? Why do you keep doing this to me? Why do you have to keep-" He stopped his sentence short and gasped when his three friends suddenly spun around to face him, each with a twisted look on thier faces and evil grins. Raimundo took a few steps back and stared at them._

_" Oh sorry, were we inturupting something?" Clay, Omi and Dojo asked at the same time, in dark menacing voices. They began to laugh evily to themselves, just as Rai felt something smack him in the back of the head and he fell face first into the sand. When he lifted himself upright he knelt on his knees and found a frisbee in his hand. He also found that the others were all gone and there was a mist filling the air._

_" Huh? Whats happen...ing..." Raimundo let the frisbee drop at his side and his eyes dialated when he looked and saw that a motor boat was flying through the air right towards him. It's headlights through the mist made Raimundo's shadow grow behind him as he sat there on his knees. His eyes grew smaller as the light shone brighter on him. _

_" No ... way..." And then all he could see was the white light..._

**END DREAM SEQUENCE...**

" No... no... no... Kimiko... no..." Raimundo muttered as he shifted around in his tangled covers. His eyes suddenly shotopen and he quickly sat upright in his bed.

" Ahh! Dont go near the light! Huh?" he yelled, but then looked around and relised he was back in his room. He let out a sigh of relief, and brought a hand to is head where he felt a bandage. He flinched at the little shock of pain from the touch, but quickly brushed it off. He moved his covers a bit and saw that the rest of himself seemed to be okay from yesterdays "fun" boat ride.

" Well at least it's nothing major." he said and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He bounced himself off of it and his back straightened and crackled when his feet hit the floor. He froze for a second from the small twinge in his back, but then placed his hands on it and leaned back to loosen it up.

" Aye, but a massage would be nice..." he said before rubbing his back and procceding out the door and down the hall to the kitchen. On the way through the hall he just kept thinking about the previous day. ' Jeeze, yesterday was such a disaster. I had my chance too! Until Clay ruined it again!' he thought angrily.

" But today is gonna be better! I'm gonna tell her, and nothings gonna ruin... it... for..." he started to say confidently, but trailed off and stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a blank expression at what he saw.

The kitchen had flour all over the place, a brownish looking gooey substance splattered on the cabinets and the floor, one or two eggs smashed onto the cieling, and a puddle of spilled milk in front of the stove. Clay was running around the kitchen apparently looking for something, andDojo was frantically looking through the silverware drawer and then slithered to the table to grab the flour bag, only dumping more of it onto the already messy floor. The dragon ran over a fork on the counter and it flung right forRaimundo's head, but it narrowly missed when he ducked a bit and it wobbled in it's spotin the wall. Meanwhile, Omi was trying to control a mixer that was swirling around a bowl of supposed pancake batter, sending it splattering out of the bowl and onto everything else in the room.

" Uh... guys?" Raimundo asked, searching for an answer to his friends rushed attempts to make breakfast.

" A little busy here!" Dojo said and jumped onto another counter to grab two fresh eggs. He tossed them to Clay who caught them and went to quickly retrieve the milk carton.

" Thanks there lil' buddy. Sorry Rai, but Kim went out for a bit and said she wanted breakfast made and ready when she got back. So we're in a bit of a hurry pardner." the cowboy said as he rushed to get the eggs over to Omi's mixing bowl, but slipped on the spilled milk and sent the eggs right towards Raimundo. He ducked and let the eggs hit the wall behind him.

" Ha you missed, stupid eggs!So wait, Kimiko went out this early? To shop?" Raimundo asked as he stood up straight again, but tried to get some pancake mix from the flooroff his foot.

" Rai buddy, this is Kimiko we're talkin about." Clay said as if it were all to obvious.

" Yes, our female friend could purchase items at shops throughout every hour of the day and never grow tired of it." Omi added, while wrapped around the out of control mixer. The bowl with the batter in it being mixed started to rock around even more than before and shot out of it's place off the counter to Raimundo.

" Raimundo, watch out!" Raimundo hadjust stood upright from cleaning off the pancake mix when he saw a blue bowl with brown, goopey muck heading his way.

" Aww man!" and before he could move the whole bowl went right into his face and on his head. He just stood there, and after a minute the bowl slid off his head and clanked onto the floor. His whole face had the gooey mixture dripping from it and onto the floor. He opened his eyes and everyone could see the anger in the green orbs. Dojo slithered onto a counter and up to meet Raimundo's face, sticking a clawed finger into the goop dripping off his hair. The dragon tasted it and grimaced a bit.

" Ugh, needs more milk." he said jumping off the counter.

" Um, perhapes we should just have eggrolles for breakfast?" Omi inquired as he looked from side to side around the room, seeing that they were getting no where fast with the big mess.

" Well I reckon it's better than nothin." Clay agreed, handing Raimundo a cloth to wipe off his face.

" Yeah I guess so... Still, an actual breakfast would have been nice to go with our vacation. Master Fung could have thrown in some maids along with the beach house to make breakfast." Rai joked and tryed to get the thickening substance out of his hair over the sink.

" Yeah good luck talking Master Fung into that one." Dojo responded.

" Eggrolles eggrolles eggrolles... where are those eggrolles?" Omi muttered as he went through the refrigerator.

" Anyway, what'd Kim go out for?" Raimundo asked.

" Ah, just said she felt like going around town a bit to shop. She said she would'nt be long, but knowing Kimiko... Well let's just say it'd be a sign of the Apocalypse if we see her again today." Dojo said.

" Eggrolles eggrolles eggrolles... half eaten mustard pizza? No. Eggrolles eggrolles eggrolles..."

" Yeah your probably right, but dont tell her you said that or your fate will be worse than the Apocalypse."Raimundo smirked, knowing that Kimiko's temper would probably flare up at hearing what Dojo said. Then Raimundo took a quick look around the kitchen and frowned and Clay did the same.

" You know she's gonna kill us for this, right pardners?" Clay asked matter of facilty. Just after he said this an egg dropped off it's spot on the cieling and into the sink, just to make things all the better.

" Eggrolles eggrolles eggro-"

" Omi! If you say eggrolles one more time I'm gonna use your headto get the rest of this pancake mush outa my hair!" Raimundo yelled from his impatience.

" No time to bicker about breakfast items guys! We gotta clean up this mess before Kimiko-" Dojo was cut off by the sound of the front door swingingopen, which was right next to the kitchen entrance.

" Yay! I have located the eggrolles!"

" Yay!" Kimiko also said as she stepped through the door with about five large bags.

" Yay because I found the eggrolles?" Omi asked her.

" Um... no. Yay because I found a bunch of awsome stuff when I was out shopping, and I was also told that there's going to be a beach party right near here tonight!" She said excitedly, but then stopped and stared around the kitchen.

" ... I ask you guys to make breakfast... and you destroy the kitchen?" She fumed. The boys and the dragon all looked nervously at eachother.

" Uh, um, uh..." they all said, then each one quickly pointed to another and yelled " he did it!"

" Hey now, you guys were the ones making breakfast in here, not me!" Raimundo said to Clay.

" You got the proof all over ya! You made the mess!" Clay retorted.

" Well my friend Clay, you are the one who threw the eggs at him..." Omi said calmly, trying to defend Raimundo on that call.

" Yeah, what the little guy said!" Rai said still trying to clear his case.

" But Raimundo did let those eggs go by him and hit the wall... hm..." Omi said, making Rai's face drop.

" Dude, who's side are you on?" Rai yelled.

" Why the Xiaolin side of coarse." Omi said cluelessly, and they all got back into senseless arguing again. The whole time Kimiko just stood there and tapped her foot and rolled her eyes impatiently.

" WHOULD YOU ALL SHUTUP!" She eventualy yelled before a useless fist fight broke out among the boys and dragon. They all imidiately stopped fighting and gave her their full attention.

" Look, the kitchen can be fixed, it's okay. We can do that before we get ready to go to this beach party." She said trying to calm herself, and get back on the main subject she wanted to tell them.

" So wait, when is it? And where?" Raimundo asked her.

" It's at 5:30 till whenever, and it's just a little ways down the beach from here. I hear it's gonna be realy cool, with things like snack tables, dancing, a DJ, you know, stuff like that. I cant wait! I even got a new outfit!" Kimiko squeled.

" How'd you find out about a party?" Dojo asked as he coiled himself around her shoulders.

" I was shopping and I over heard this girl talking about a beach party tonight, so I asked her where it was and she gave me the details. Oh, and I even picked up some new cloths for you guys to wear tonight for it."

" As long as their not pink or have frills, I'm cool with that." Raimundo said and smirked at her, earning him an angry smile and lightjab in the ribs. Even though she did'nt look it, Kimiko was realy happy that Raimundo was alright and was back to his normal cocky self since yesterday. She was also looking forward to this party possibly as an oportunity to spend some more time with him, and maybe even tell him the truth about how she felt for him. Well, of coarse she spent lots of time with him, but she wanted this time to be diffrent.

" Well my friends, I suggest we eat our eggroll breakfast and begin cleaning the kitchen. Let us jump toward it!" Omi said enthusiastically. Everyone thought for a minute...

" Hop to it?" Dojo suggested with a shrug.

" Sure lets go with that." Rai responded kinda bored, and was about to go into the kitchen to do as Omi had said when he heard Kimiko and he stopped.

" By the way, the pancake mix look works for you." She commented sarcastically and giggled. Raimundo relised he still had the drying brown batter on his face and in his hair, so he stopped and turned around to walk down the hall.

" Cool, taking a shower and getting out of cleaning? Works for me." He said with a smile and started to saunter through the hall towards the bathroom.

" Oh no ya dont! We'll be sure ta leave ya some buddy! With a sponge and mop!" Clay called from the kitchen so Raimundo could hear.

" Yeah, count on it!" Kimiko added. They all laughed when they heard Raimundo from down the hall.

" Aww man!"

**Alrighty then, finaly thats done... Sorry if this one was kinda pointless. Just basicaly a way to get even the slightest****bitof humor going, and also to introduce the idea of the party! Yay party! throws streamers and confetti Whoo-hoo! Alright not fun anymore... So anyway, next chapter will most likely be the party, and then the last chapter. Hope you liked! Please R&R!**

**-Ash-mei**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! The Ash is back! Sorry I have'nt updated in so long. My computer crashed and it's been in repairs for the last week. Darn computer faults... Anyway, I'm just gonna wing this chapter, so it may not be as good as the others. Then again I could be wrong...**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney Xiaolin Showdown! Nada, nope, maybe in the future, but not now! Now go read!**

**I'v Been Meaning to Tell You**

**chapter 8: Beach Party**

A brown haired Brazilian awoke and moaned while shifting his eyes around the room he seemed to have fallen asleep in. He lifted himself off the kitchen table and yawned then stretched in the chair he was in. His eyes fell upon the digital clock on the stove that read 4:15. Raimundo paused for a second, trying to think of the time that party that Kimiko told them about was supposed to be.

" Oh right, 5:30. Wonder how I ended up falling asleep here for so long though. Must have been all that cleaning after the shower." He figured to himself as he stood up. Just then Omi had walked into the kitchen and noticed his friend rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

" Raimundo, did you fall asleep? An honorable warrior would not allow such things to distract him from his duties." the small monk said all knowingly.

" I guess you could say I did." Raimundo replied while trying to hide the annoyence in his voice. " But you guys said you'd leave me **some** of the mess. Not like, half the kitchen." he pointed out as he folded his arms across his chest.

" Perhaps it will teach you a lesson in diligence. And to not make such messes as this anymore." Omi said then smiled.

" What! But you- I- Clay- mess... Argh!" Raimundo fumbled with the words angrily. He would have knocked some sense into the monk if Clay had'nt walked in and whistled his approval of the newly cleaned kitchen.

" Whoo-wee! This place is lookin more spic 'n span than the barn on ranch clean up day." he said as he looked around the room. Raimundo's frustration settled and he regained his normal composure again.

" Yup, I cleaned up pretty good. Pun intended." he said with a cocky smirk. " Oh are'nt we supposed to be getting ready for that party Kimiko wanted to go to?" he asked, then glanced at the clock that now read 4:23.

" Yeah I reckon we better get ready before Kim comes and sees we have'nt tryed on the clothes she got us yet." Clay said and walked around the door frame to pick a bag up off the floor. He shuffled around some things in the bag until he found what he was looking for. He handed Omi a folded red shirt and some white pants, Raimundo a dark blue folded shirt, and found a light blue shirt and some jeans for himself. Omi rushed off to his room to try on his new clothes and Raimundo and Clay followed to go to their own rooms to change.

**7 MINUTES LATER...**

It was now about 4:32 when the boys stepped out of their rooms and into the hall to wait for Kimiko. They waited by thecorner of the hall near the door, all dressed in their new outfits for the party. Clay was wearing a loose and comfortable light blue short sleeved shirt and the jeans, along with his cowboy boots and hat. Omi was wearing a buttoned up red summer shirt with palm trees on it and white pocketedshorts that went down a little past his knees. Raimundo stood leaning against the wall wearing a white T-shirt with a dark blue completely unbuttoned summer shirt like Omi's over it. The shirt had surf boards along the bottom, and he just wore his cargos along with it.

" I am very much unburying the new outfit Kimiko has gotten for me to wear!" Omi said cheerfully as he looked himself over again in his new clothes. Raimundo chuckled a bit and put the back of one of his feet against the wall he was leaning on.

" That's 'digging' Omi. You dig the new clothes. And yeah, Kim did'nt do half bad." Raimundo said as he poped the coller on his blue shirt.

" Where is she anyway? Does it always have to take girls forever to get ready for parties?" Clay asked as he fiddled with the rim of his cowboy hat.

" So, whatta'ya think?" They all stopped what they were doing and turned to see Kimiko walk around the corner. Raimundo's jaw slightly dropped but he quickly closed it so no one would see him gaping. Kimiko stood there in a small green tank top with floral designs on the bottom of the left side of it, and brown gaunchos flowing down her legs like a silk skirt. She had a light pink silk scarf loosely hang around her neck and fall down her back, along with her blackponytail. The hair in front hung in front of her ears to frame her face, with a flower of light and darker pinks tucked behind her right ear to match her faint pink eye shadow and lip gloss. Her pink and greenbeach sandals finished off the look.

She looked at them all smiling, butstopped for a second to especially notice the look on Raimundo's face. He was staring and smiling in a way that made her turn her face back so he would'nt see her blush.

" Okay then, now that we're all ready whatta ya'llsay we get a move on?" Clay asked breaking the silence.

" Yes let us be going to the party now!" Omi said excitedly and made his way out side. Clay followed after and Raimundo let him get ahead just enough so he could'nt hear. He turned to Kimiko as they walked outside onto the beach.

" Hey you clean up pretty good there Kimiko." He commented with a smirk.

" Not to bad yourself Rai. Considering that I'm the one who picked the clothes." she bragged and smiled playfully.

" Oh your so modest. I bet all that modesty would slow you down!" he laughed and broke out running, willing her to chase him.

" Hey! Get back here!" she called and ran after him. It was a short chase, because it ended when Raimundo made it to the enlarged Dojo and Kimiko did the same not long after. Clay and Omi had already boarded the dragon and watched as Raimundo jumped on followed by Kimiko who appeared to be chasing him. Once they were ready to go, Raimundo turned his head to Kimiko still smirking.

" Told ya." he said and laughed when Kimiko slapped him in the arm with the back of her hand. He turned back around satisfied and smiling.In the time it took for Kimiko to get ready, he had been thinking that this party would be the perfect time to tell her the truth. Nothing could possibly get in the way this time...

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

In what seemed like no time at all, the dragon decended onto the sand behind the base of a rock cliff where he would'nt be seen. His passengers could hear the music playing around the other side and quickly got off.

" So what am I going to do the whole time?" Dojo asked as he shrunk back to his normal size.

" Hm, well I hear they have a huge snack table so-" Kimiko started to say.

" Ooo snack table! You guys know where to find me!" Dojo cut her off as his mouth began to water.

" Okay, but try not to get seen." Raimundo told him as they walked around the rocks and saw the lively party seenaround them. There were tons of people, some grouped up talking and many others dancing to the music being played by the DJ. There were two snack tables next to eachother packed with food (which Dojo did'nt hesitate to quickly start his buffet from) and alot of tables scattered to either side of the dance floor. Decorations like confetti and streamerswere hanging all over the place, giving the place a fun air to it.

" Hey Raimundo! Dude, what's up?" Raimundo knew that voice and looked to see a coupleof his old freinds coming over to them. He hi-fived one of them and punched knuckles with the other as they laughed a little.

" Hey Neko and Louis! It's been a while!" Raimundo said, happy to see his otherfreinds again.

" Who are these people Raimundo?" Omi looked up and asked.

" Right, this is Neko and Louis, a couple freinds from before I came to the temple." he said gesturing to said freinds, then introducing the others to the pair. " And this is Omi, Kimiko and Clay." They all exchanged nice to meet you's and talked a bit getting to know eachother.

" Mmm, that snack table looks mighty invit'in. I think I'm gonna go take a look at what there is. Nice meet'in ya'll." Clay said and tipped his hat to Raimundo's freinds before joining Dojo.

" I believe I will try my hand at this 'dancing'." Omi stated and made his way for the dancing crowd of people.

" Hm that does look fun. I better go join Omi before he hurts himself trying to learn how to dance... I'll see you guys around." Kimiko said and went to get onto the dance floor. Neko flung his arm around Raimundo's neck and pulled him so he could whisper in his ear.

" Hey nice freind you got there Rai. Maybe I outta work a little of the old Neko charm eh?" He said as he ran a hand through his messy black hair and watched Kimiko disappear into the crowd.

" No way dude, I'm already trying to tell her how I feel about her." Raimundo replied pulling away.

" Oh okay then, no worries. I wont get in the way bud." Neko said, knowing that he could'nt go and take his freind's girl.

" Thanks bro. I'v just been having a little trouble telling her. I will during this party though, no doubt." Rai said. Just then a girl he recongized from school came over and stood next to Louis. The girl was a little shorter than him, withblonde shoulder length hair andlight blue eyes. Louis put his arm around her and smiled and she smiled back at him. Louis then turned to Rai.

" You remember Mel, right Rai? We've gotten together since you'd left." Louis said and turned his smile back to Mel.

" Yeah I remember Mel from school. Congrats guys." Rai said to them both and they thanked him.

" Hey Louis, you wanna go dance?" Mel asked, and he replied by smiling andtaking her to the dance floor.

" Ah, lovebirds. Always gotta be together." Neko said as he watched the two dance their way through the crowd.

" Aye, I wish I could be like that." Rai said and smiled weakly to himself at the thought of him with Kimiko.

" Dont worry, you'll get your chance. Oh there goes Nikki. I'v been trying to get her to notice me for a while. Maybe I'll get back to you later?" Neko asked when he spotted a girl with long brown hair walking through the crowd of people.

" Sure, and good luck dude." Raimundo said.

" You too." Neko said and walked off towards Nikki. Raimundo thought this would be the best time to find Kimiko and tell her. He went over his options and figured that asking her to dance and telling her then would be a good idea while his confidence was up. He tried making his way through the crowded dance floor, but it just got harder when more people joined in. After much shoving and struggling and " excuse me, sorry, comin through, move it!" he finally managed to spot Kimiko dancing in the sea of people. He became more determinedand worked his way harder to reach her, but each time he tried to go forward it was like the crowd was pulling him back. He was being pushed farther and farther away until Kimiko could no longer be seen through the sworm of people.

" Kimiko!" he shouted, but went unheard as he reached his hand out and got pulled back. In a matter of time he was dumped out of the crowd and back to where he started. He sighed and walked over to the snack table for some fruitpunch. He leaned against thetable as he drank the red liquid, then crumpling the plastic cup in his hand. He heard a thud against the table next to him and turned to see Neko.

" No luck eh?" Neko asked.

" Nope... could'nt get through the crowd. You?"

" She does'nt even notice me..." Neko said glumly looking down.

" It's okay man, she will. Dont give up just yet." Rai encouraged his freind. Neko looked up and smiled at Raimundo.

" Thanks dude. I'll try to get her to notice me. I'm not ready to give up just yet." Neko said confidently, then looked down at his watch. " Wow, it's already pretty late."

" I hope I'll still have time to tell Kimiko. I think we have to get back to the beach house by a certain time to get a phone callfrom our Temple Master." Raimundo said worriedly, thinking he was going to run out of time before he got his chance.

" Hey looks like your chance has arrived." Neko said, nudging Raimundo and gesturing to Kimiko who was walking out of the crowd. Raimundo quickly stood up straight off the wall and took a deep breath. He was feeling nervous again at the thought that this was it. This was the moment of truth...

" Well good luck. I'm gonna go talk to Nikki. It's now or never." Neko said before he left, leaving Raimundo standing their watching Kimiko walk to the water's edge. He took another deep breath and started to make his way over to her, but on the way ran into Dojo.

" Hey Raimundo, it's getting close to the time we have to go. I'v told Clay and Omi so we're getting ready to-"

" Hold that thought." Raimundo said and side stepped the dragon, continueing his path over to Kimiko. Right now nothing was going to get in his way. He was going to tell her now and that was that! His steps slowed when he was a few feet from her. She stood there as the ocean breeze made her gaunchos and hairmake a littleflowing motion. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the refreshing ocean air, not noticing Raimundo had come up and joined her.

" Hey, what'cha doin?" he asked once he'd walked up to her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

" Just enjoying the breeze. I realy like it here. The beach, the freedom, the sunset... it's all so nice. Your lucky to live here." she said as she inhaled another deep breath of the cool ocean air flowing towards them.

" Yeah it is realy nice here." Raimundo agreed, then caught a glimps of Neko and the girl from before walking along the beach near them, hand in hand. He saw Neko look at him and smile a warm, sincere smile his way. Raimundo smiled back and gave his freind a thumbs up as Neko and Nikki continued their walk. Rai turned back to Kimiko now and knew this was it. Now or never...

" Hey Kim... I'v got something to ask you..." He said and shifted his sneaker around in the sand nervously.

" Yeah Rai? What is it?" Kimiko asked, now fully facing him, and silently hopeing he was going to say what she thought he was going to say.

" I... I uh..."

" Hey Raimundo and Kimiko! Come on, we gotta get back to the beach house now!" Clay walked over and waited for them to start going back with him to Dojo. At that moment Raimundo felt his blood boil and felt the erge to shoot Clay through a cannon or something along those lines. He reluctantly followed his two friends back to Dojo, now pretty disappointed.

" What was it you wanted to say Rai?" Kimiko asked him as they climbed onto Dojo for the ride back to the beach house. Raimundo lowered his disappointed gaze to Dojo's back for a moment before turning back to Kimiko with a forced normal look on his face.

" I'll tell you later." he said and turned back around to face forward. Truth be told, he was starting to lose hope in ever getting a chance to tell her. Tomorrow was the last day of the vacation, and they would'nt even be therefor more than half of it. Plus it was the day to pack and getting ready to leave for the Temple again. Not like he could ever get a moments peace to tell her then either...

' Will I ever get a chance...?' he thought to himself sadly on the quiet ride home.

**Okie-dokie then! There we go, chapter 8! Sorry if it's not my best quality work here, but I guarantee the next one will be better. Next chapter is the end, and it's the best part! Hope you liked! Please R&R!**

**-Ash-mei**


	9. Chapter 9

**And now ladies and gentlemen, we have finally reached...( drumroll) THE ENDING! And I'd like to thank all the readers who read and reviewed my first story. And special thanks to Mikiko-chan for helping me out in the begining and when I had that writters block. Glad you all enjoyed the story! Now lets wrap it up!**

**Disclaimer: For the lastest time in this story, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! CauseI'maloserwhoownsnothingbutacucumber! Now read!**

**I'v Been Meaning to Tell You**

**chapter 9: I Wont Leave You Lonely**

Asoothing lavender and pink horizon swept over the ocean when the sun began to set over the beach on the sixth day of theXiaolin warrior's vacation. The heat of the day light sun still slightly hung in the air, but now only the moon's light aluminated the area. A gentle breeze was carried in by the waves that pounded the shore with as much power and beauty as the day they had arrived.

Raimundo slowly walked out across the sand sulking. He headed out towards the platform like rock that the group saw when they landed in Rio on the first day. He sat on the sand next to it and placed the radio he had packed ( A/N: Remember I mentioned that in the stuff he had packed in chapter 2? Well this is why ) beside him and turned it on. He thought some fitting music might help his crumbymood. Nosuch luck. He kept turning the dial, but there was never anything good. Eventually he just gave up with it and brought his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them. Raimundo looked out to the ocean, as if seeking some kind of answer it could give to his problem, butthe waves just crashed onto the sand again and sent a light breeze through his hair in response.

" Tomorrows the last day and I still have'nt told her..." he sighed. " And I cant believe that phone call we had to get home for was just to hear about tomorrows preparations to leave." he added with a hint of annoyence. He took a handful of sand and threw it into the water in his frustration and sorrow.

" Now my chance is ruined, and on top of that my week off was ruined too." Rai said sadly and resorted to looking down at his shoes.

" Rai?"

Raimundo felt a jolt of surprise in his chest and raised his head at the unmistakeable voice of the one he'd been wanting to be with all week. He turned his head to look at her, seeing she was still in the outfit she'd worn for the party just as he was. Raimundo especially noticed that she was wearing her hair down in it's natural jet black color, letting it fall down her back like silk, while also keeping the flower from before tucked behind her ear. It was a rare moment when he saw her hair naturally this way. Just the way he thought it looked best. Just the way she was.

" Hey Kim." he said and instantly put on a smile.

" So what have you been doing out here?" she asked as she hesitantly sat beside him.

" Oh nothing really." he replied, tensing up when she joined him to sit down.

" Raimundo Pedrosa, I'v known you long enough now to tell that it's not just " oh nothing really." she said as she raised an eyebrow and smiled questioningly.

" Really it's nothing." he insisted, acting calm on the outside, but actually feeling very nervous about trying to think of how to break the ice.

" Rai, you know you can tell me anything thats bothering you." she said, moving a bit closer to him. She felt her cheeks heating up every second she was with him here. He moved one arm behind him to support his wieght as he leaned back on it and turned to face her.

" Dont worry, you'll find out soon enough." he said softly. There was a short silence in the air as Kimiko thought about what Rai just said, and Rai tryed to think what to say next. The slightly awkward silence was broken when a new song started up on Raimundo's radio. It was called " I wont leave you lonely" by Shania Twain ( A/N: Sorry, I just liked Shania Twain at the time I wrote this and though it was a good song to fit, so bear with me!) Kimiko let out a blissful sigh as the introductory music started.

" I love this song." she said as she turned to watch the waves wash over the shore. That gave Rai an idea. He stood up in front of Kimiko and outstretched his hand.

" Would you like to dance?"

Kimiko was overjoyed, but truth be told, she'd never danced with someone else before. She'd only danced the " fun" kind of dances, like at the party they'd gone to that night. She wanted to dance with him so bad, but was a bit afraid she'd mess up and make a fool of herself.

" I'm not so sure how to." she said and instantly regreted it, thinking he'd think of it as a way of saying she just did'nt want to. She was delightfully surprised again at his response.

" Come on, I'll show you." he replied in a comforting tone, gesturing to the rock platform. Then he smiled, but not his usual cocky, mischevious smerk. This was the smile that he only let_her_ see; warm, sincere, and caring.

Kimiko's smile widened and her happyness could be seen more clearly in her expression as she placed her small, mistakingly dainty hand into his largertanned one. Raimundo pulled her to her feet and lead her up onto the platform. He placed one hand around her waist and held her hand with the other. Kimiko's free hand rested upon Rai's shoulder. They were both trembling inside, but each of them had always awaited this moment. Then the song began...

_Together- midnight in summer_

_The air's so much warmer_

_Falling in love under starlight_

_Holding on so tight- together_

_ I wont leave you lonely tonight_

_ I want you to hold me all night_

_ It's gonna be alright_

_ I wont leave you lonely tonight_

They swayed slowly in circles around the rock in eachother's arms, the moon acting as a spotlight over them. They stared deeply into eachother's eyes, blue to green. Raimundo could'nt have asked for a better moment. It was like he was reliving one of his dreams, but for real.

_Imagine- the air filled with jasmine_

_The Wind blows with passion_

_You and me dance with desire_

_The moon is on Fire- imagine_

Each of their elements subconciously kicked in when they were mentioned in the music. Raimundo and Kimiko's strong emotions at this time fueled their elements with no effort. Raimundo's wind created a gentle breeze that made his hair slightly flicker and made Kimiko's make light flowing motions towards the ocean. Her element warmed the cooling night air around them, creating a more fiery passionate feeling in the air surrounding them. Now she did'nt feel quite as nervous as she did before. Unbeknownst to Raimundo, Kimiko had been waiting for this moment for a long time also. She'd just needed to find it within herself torelize it.

_ I wont leave you lonely tonight_

_ I want you to hold me all night_

_ It's gonna be alright_

_ I wont leave you lonely tonight_

Raimundo smiled and his gaze softened as Kimiko let out a light sigh. She moved her hands and wrapped them loosely behind Rai's neck while his hand joined the other around her waist. Raimundo was a bit surprised at how Kimiko was acting. Then again, he was also surprised that this was'nt another one of his dreams, but that did'nt matter now. All that mattered was that he was going to tell her tonight.

_Je t'aime beaucoup mon amor_

_You are the one I adore_

_ I wont leave you lonely tonight_

_ I want you to hold me all night_

_ It's gonna be alright_

_ I wont leave you lonely tonight_

" Rai?"

" Yeah?"

"I'v kinda been meaning to tell you something... for a while now actually." she said turning to stare at their moving feet acrossthe ground. She was incredably nervous again as soon as she'd reasoned with her self to start saying it. Heck, she was'nt even sure if she had the courage to say it anymore.

" What is it Kim?" Raimundo asked with a bit of a concered look, seeing that she was staring at the ground as they danced.

" I'm not sure how to say it..." She felt a delicate finger placed under her chin slowlyturning her face upward. Her face stopped inches away from his and she could look straight into those two gleaming emerald eyes.

" Kim, you can tell me anything." he whispered, placing his hand back around her waist.

" Anything?"

" Anything."

_Na-na-na-na_

_Te amo mucho mi amor_

_You are the one I adore_

_Te amo_

Just then the song ended, but neither of them moved away from their place in the other's arms. Their faces were so close that she could feel his warm breath ghosting over her lips. The tension inside her was building every passingsecond, as for Raimundo, but she knew she could'nt put it off any longer.

" I-I... I love you Rai."

Raimundo was stunned. More stunned then being zapped with the Eye of Dashi or Thorn of Thunderbolt kind of stunned. He was so shocked that he just stared at her scarcely breathing. He was just so happy and so taken back by what she said that he could'nt even speak. Ironic how this whole week he wanted to say this to her and never could, and now that he had the chance, he was to shocked to do it!

" Rai?"

Finally he regained control and did the first thing that came to mind. He brought one hand to her face, and they slowly moved together until their lips met. It was like everything else in the world was gone. It was just the two of them and the blue light of the moon. He kissed with the passion he'd been hiding all this time, and she returned it just the same. It only lasted a moment, but to them it was more like eternity was passing them by in seconds.

When they parted they were still close enough so Raimundo couldrest his forehead against her's. He justhad the most blissful moment of his life and was still lost for words.

" Right back at'cha." he said with a genuine smile.

Kimiko smiled back andtook his handto lead himto the side of the platform. They sat on the edge over the water and felt the mist of the waves crash up against the rock. Kimiko rested her head on Rai's shoulder as his arm went around her waist. They looked up at the shimmering stars in the dark sky and then back out over theocean.

"Wow, Rio is such a beautiful place." she mused, echoing the exact words from Rai's dream before they had left the Temple six days ago.

" Yeah, it is." he replied and looked downon her with a smile.

" You know whatthis week has been Rai?" she asked looking up into his loving eyes. He thought about the vacation for a moment., He thought about when they first arrived, and when he went surfing on the second day. He remembered when he got snapped up in Kimiko's beach chair, when Omi nearly killedhim with the" demon frisbee", every time he was launched head first into the sand, the boat crash and the shed, and the party failure. He also relized that he'd gone through all that for nothing. All he had to do was not hold back and tell her. It showed him that you really should take your chance and go for it, because he never would have known if he left it unsaid.After his pondering he looked back into her crystal eyes and smiled again.

" Yeah. It's been perfect." he said sweetly, bringing her into another kiss. And that's just what it was. Perfect.

**Okay thats the end to my first story " I'v Been Meaning to Tell You"! Oh but I do have an ulternate ending written out. It's a bit funnier, but still has a little romance. It's not long, but for anyone who wants me to put it up, just ask and I'd be more than happy to do so. Idk if I'm going to make a sequal for this. I see it more as a " happy ending" kinda thing. But I'm trying to think of a new story in the mean time! Hopefully I'll come up with something long and eventful, please be patient with me! Well please R&R! Hope you all liked!**

**-Ash-mei**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay peoples! A few people asked for me to put up the alter ending and now that I FINALLY have some free time I'll put it up. It's short and not much, but some freinds from school read my original ending and thought it was cheesey. I liked the last ending better, but I wrote this one anyway. So after this, "I'v Been Meaning to Tell You" will be officially over! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dee dee dee dah dum... Oh right, Ashy no owny Xiaolin Showdown...y...**

**I'v Been Meaning to Tell You**

**chapter 10: Alternate Ending**

( Last left off at the part where they were dancing and the song is just ending. This is all supposed to be a comedy moment...)

" I love you Rai." Kimiko finally managed to say after the lingering silence.

Raimundo was stunned. He was so shocked that he just stood there speechless untill the little voice in his head was yelling " Snap out of it you idiot! Did you just hear that! Wake up and say it back!" Finally he regained his senses and smiled warmly.

" I love you too Kimiko. Actually I'v been trying to tell you all week... I just never found the right time..." he said softly while staring into the depths of her azure gaze. He then chuckled a little at the memory of his failed attempts. " Ya know, after almost being killed by Omi's frisbee and crashing through the bottom of your beach chair, it's all worth it now." he finished as they began to move together.

" Yeah I..." then relization dawned on her face and there was that weird sound like music being cut short.

" Wait a second, **YOUR** THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY CANVAS BEACH CHAIR!" she fumed and flames could be faintly seen shooting off her. Raimundo went wide eyed relizing his idiotic move and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. She was never supposed to know about that... oh boy was he in for it this time...

" Uh-uh, um yeah... that was an accident." he studdered while rubbing the back of his neck. Kimiko was now in hercomplete firey hot-head overdrive.

" ACCIDENT? When I found it behind that boulder it was masacred! And I suppose thats why I found a face print that looked suspiciously like yours imprinted in the sand when I went back to get it?" she yelled as Raimundo cowared.

" Uh, well I kinda fell through it face first... hehe." he said twidling his thumbs, knowing that nothing was going to get her to calm down from this one. Wait, maybe there was... He smiled cunningly and straightened up and looked at her calmly with his usual carefree expression on his face.

"WHAT!"

" What what?" he said with the same smirk and relaxed tone.

" Raimundo!"

" Yeah?" he asked right up in her face with that smirk. She stared at his face so close to her's again for a few seconds without saying anything. Her anger finally started to deminish and she crossed her arms and pouted.

" Your a real pain you know."

"Yeah I know, but I guess thatwhy you love me eh?" he replied with that smirk still in place. He knew he'd won this time and he was'nt going to get the beating of his life when Kimiko half smiled and surprised him with a kiss. It was breif, but lingered until the end, leaving him stareing into her eyes again. He stood there contemplating what just happened for a moment before letting out a whoop of joy.

" Yes! No more interuptions and no more pain! And I won! Uh huh, go Rai, goRai!" he cheered to himself.

" Wait, won what?" Kimiko raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, making Raimundo abruptly freeze. He'd meant that he'd won by working his charm and saved himself from that beating. But Kimiko would never take losing as the result! No way!

" Uh, nothing." he said casually.

" Raimundo!"

"What! I was just talking about... uh... going insideto get a tomatoe?"

" Raimundo!"

" Okay okay! Fine, a **po**tatoe then."

" RAIMUNDO!"

**INDIDE THE HOUSE AT THE WINDOW...**

Meanwhile, Clay and Omi were watching the whole thing from a window of the beach house while Dojo was sleeping in an eggroll box in the kitchen.

" Clay, what was the strange circular stepping that our freinds were practicing before?" Omi asked, completely clueless.

" That'd be danc'in lil buddy." Clay responded. " Ya see, Rai and Kimiko dont just like eachother as freinds. They love eachother." Omi opened his mouth to question further but Clay interupted. " It's to difficult to explain pardner. But Rai and Kim definately feel that way. Not to hard to tell." the cowboy smiled.

" I wish to understand the meaning of this " love" of which you speak. I must consult the Ancient Guide to Females!" Omi exclaimed and ran out of the room to retrieve the book.

" Omi, why'd you bring th-" Clay started to ask but stopped when he saw Omi had run off. He slowly shook his head at his freind's naiveness ( is that a word?) and rolled his eyes before looking back out to his two freinds sitting on the ledge of the platform.

" Well they argue 'bout everything, and their both a couple'a hot-heads, but somehow I reckon their perfect for eachother." Clay mused, but thenflinched when she saw Kimiko knock a fist over Rai's head and Raimundo just rub his head and smile as Kimiko laughed.

"Yup... lovebirds..."

**Okay NOW it's the end. That seemed alot funnier when I wrote it like 6 months ago, but meh, just a little something diffrent. Hope you all liked it! I'll try to think up some oneshots soon too! And maybe a longer story! Maybe... Anyway please R&R!**

**-Ash-mei**


End file.
